


Christmas Letters

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Eve, E-mail, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-20
Updated: 1999-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gundam Wing characters exchange e-mails on Christmas Eve. Duo is hyper, Heero is not responding, Trowa's e-mail account keeps getting hacked, and the shuttles are mysteriously breaking down....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Letters

Christmas Letters

A Gundam Wing fanfic by Raberba girl

 

Summary:  The Gundam Wing characters exchange e-mails on Christmas Eve. Duo is hyper, Heero is not responding, Trowa's e-mail account keeps getting hacked, and the shuttles are mysteriously breaking down....

 

A/N:  This fic underwent major stylistic revisions (more than once), so if you've read it before and it seems different, that's why.  Also, the "Embarrassing Duo Pics" are mostly just funny pictures of Duo doing silly things.  They're not gross or nasty...come on, people.

 

**This fic is REALLY OLD (I wrote it roughly 13 years ago, around 1999 or 2000) - I only just now realized that I can actually post it on some of my non-FFN sites. ^^; The font face and size is lost, but I don't think it really affects the story.**

(Also, sorry about all the implied pairings; this was written _long_ before I realized that I don't have to pair up everyone in a fic. ^^;)

 

** * ** ** December 24, A.C. 197* **

 

**From: zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**To: rdarlian@sancmail.gov**

**Subject: Christmas note**

**Date: December 24, 197  [8:34 P.M.]**

 

My dear Relena,

 

I just sent off your Christmas e-card along with the wedding pictures (I'm sorry it took so long), but Lucrezia told me to write you an update as well.

 

We are both getting used to living on the Phobos colony, and your terra-formation project is progressing excellently, as I detailed in the reports.  I hope you are well, and are enjoying the holiday.  I'm sorry we were not able to see you for Christmas.  Fortunately, we are fine here on our own, and I'm sure you have many people with whom you are celebrating Christmas Eve.

 

By the way, in a few months you are going to have a niece.

 

Oh, Milli's so bad!  He was going to end the e-mail right there and send it off, but yes, Relena, it's true, I'm going to be a Mommy!  I'm so excited!  And I bet I can imagine your reaction - you'll be screaming with delight and start telling everyone you know that you're going to be an aunt, including a certain 'someone' who I wish you would just hurry up and marry.

 

Yes, that was Lucrezia.  I apologize for her tactless reanld amarry hEro ! now i hacv eto sen dthis before zehs murderx m3!

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: hyuy@compuplanet.com**

**Subject: hi heero!**

**Date: December 24, 197  [8:40 P.M.]**

 

yo heero! glad ur not running of to all corners of the universe to rescue ur lady-love like u did last year. also glad ur not gonna punch me in the stommach and have trowa toss me ina cell either, but my revenge shall be saved for a more apropiate time *evil shinigami laugh* so hows it going? wish u could've come to quatre's party, the food was great!1 and all thsoe hot arabian chicks running around......lol, hope hilde doesn't read this.. i sent ur present this morning, i hope it gets to ya in time. probly not; i was kinda late on xmas shopping, and u know how bad traffic is around xmas even here in the colonies, especially since stuffforyou.com got hit w/ that virus. sorry! me and hilde r spedneing xmas by ourselves, but xmas night, bring it on, baby we're partying! ah, popcorn is done. hehe, i was writing you cause i uz bored- we're gonna watch the grinch. but u havent written me at all, bud! neway, merry xmas!

duo

ps when r u gonna marry relena???

**From: rdarlian@sancmail.gov**

**To: zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**Subject: RE: Christmas note**

**Date: December 24, 197  [8:43 P.M.]**

 

I can't beleive you're going to have a baby, oniisama!  that's wonderful!  tell Lucrezia hi for me.

 

love,

~Relena

**From: tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**To: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**Subject: Holiday Message**

**Date: December 24, 197  [9:14 P.M.]**

 

Dear Quatre,

 

Just wanted to drop you a line for the holidays.  Our troupe is having a huge Christmas bash at the moment, and since everyone is reading this over my shoulder, expect lots of interruptions.  hi quatre!  Like that.  so ur that famos winner kid, right?  That was Rocky, the strongman.  Trowa-san's told us so much about you!  And that was Gwen the Fat Lady.  quatre, what are you _doing_ on that rock up in space?  come down here right now and spend christmas with us!  hugs and kisses from Cathy.

 

All right, I have just chased everyone away so I can finish this in peace.  So, how is your Christmas going?  I hope you're not working too hard, since Christmas seems like the only excuse you have to take it easy up there.  How is everyone?  I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while.  Unfortunately, I don't have many opportunities for vacation.  I talked to Duo a few days ago -- I don't remember him being so annoying, for some reason.

 

hi again, quatre!  why aren't you here yet?  gwen's gonna finish off all the goodies before you get here!

 

Well, looks like Cathy and the rest have broken through my barrier at the door.  I have to go now.

 

Trowa

 

and catherine bloom, and everyone else! <3 luv ya, quatre!

**From: tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**To: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**Subject: i did it!!**

**Date: December 24, 197  [9:19 P.M.]**

 

haha, hi quatre! becha cant geuss who this is! merry christmas buddy! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

 

well, gonna finish watching the grinch (we taking a break, we ran out of popcorn) BYE!

 

**From: dcatalonia@romefellar.org**

**To: rdarlian@sancmail.gov**

**Subject: Merry Christmas and happy new year!**

**Date: December 24, 197  [9:24 P.M.]**

 

Dear Relena-sama,

 

Happy holidays!  I hope you are enjoying this wonderful season of joy and happiness, and I wish you well in the new year to come!

 

Sincerely,

Dorothy Catalonia <3

 

**From: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**To: tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**Subject: RE: Holiday Message**

**Date: December 24, 197  [9:37 P.M.]**

 

Dear Trowa,

 

I got your message, along with all the interruptions.  It sounds like a full house over there.  I also received a somewhat disturbing message from Duo:  Apparently he has managed to break into your e-mail account.  I suppose there is a reason his specialty is stealth operations.

 

So, how have you been?  Tell Catherine I'm sorry I can't come, but with all the shuttles breaking down (during the Christmas rush, too), there's no way I could make it to Earth, much less in enough time to join the party.  Besides, I know she was just joking, probably overstimulated by whatever Duo is on (I have reason to suspect fish food.  Duo scares me a little when it comes to late-night snacking).

 

Well, Rashid is calling me, something about "Stop typing and come eat before your sisters accuse me of neglect," so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Trowa (& co.)!

 

Your friend,

Quatre R. Winner

 

P.S. How do you like the sound of gathering up everyone and crashing Duo's place for New Year's?  As revenge for his hacking.

 

Q.R.W.

 

**From: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**To: cbloom@ringleytroupe.org**

**Subject: Message for Trowa**

**Date: December 24, 197  [9:44 P.M.]**

Hello Catherine,

 

Well, from what Trowa says, it sounds like you all are enjoying yourselves!  I do regret that I was not able to join you for the holidays.  Allow me to wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year.

 

By the way, could you possibly pass a message on to Trowa for me?  Tell him that Duo has managed to hack into his e-mail account, and that he has my sympathies.  There is a possibility Duo might intercept my other e-mail, so I wanted to make sure Trowa knows.

 

Thanks,

Quatre R. Winner

 

**From: rdarlian@sancmail.gov**

**To: hyuy@compuplanet.com**

**Subject: happy holidays**

**Date: December 24, 197  [9:48 P.M.]**

 

dear Heero,

 

I'm sorry you couldn't make it to Quatre's party, because I was really looking forward to seeing you.  I hope you're having a good christmas.  busy though I am, we're all taking it easy here at the office.  I was planning to spend christmas with my brother and Lucreza, but all flights to mars were canceled due to the shuttles breaking down.  you wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you Heero?  I hope your in good health, and that the compuplanet job is working out.  I know you're reluctant to officialy join the preventers, but will you at least consider it, for my sake?  well, I know you don't like to be bothered too much, so I'll leave you to finish whatever you're doing.

 

~Relena Darlian

 

p.s. I miss you...will I see you again soon?

 

~r.d.

 

**From: rdarlian@sancmail.gov**

**To: dcatalonia@romefellar.org**

**Subject: RE: Merry Christmas and happy new year!**

**Date: December 24, 197  [9:53 P.M.]**

hello Dorothy,

 

meerry christmas.  yes I'm fine, hope You are doing well.  thank you for the present.  I forgot to get you one, but I will soon.

 

~Relena Darlian

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**Subject: yo dude!**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:05 P.M.]**

 

hey quatra!! wazzup man!!! ok im just messing w/ peoples email, waiting 4 trowa to flame me soI can continue to reek havock on the internet.......BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

 

this is hilde, sorry quatre, duo's high on soda, popcorn, and carrots (DON'T ask me why he's suddenly got a strange addiction to carrots)

CARROTS RULE, MAN!!!1

so anyway, he's bassically going on a rampage on the internet  whoops gotta go, he just found the fish food (don't ask)

 

ur freind who has gone completly nuts _w/out_ the zero systeme (sorry q-man just playin

!!!!!!THE GOD OF DEATH!!!!!!

and his keeper

ps tell heeror to marry relena!

 

**From: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**To: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**Subject: Hello, Duo**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:11 P.M.]**

 

Hello, Duo.  I will wish you a Merry Christmas, even though it seems you are certainly having one already.  Give Hilde my regards.

 

Quatre R. Winner

**From: mune@preventers.org**

**To: hyuy@compuplanet.com**

**Subject: Urgent**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:13 P.M.]**

**Attachments: Peace_Plan.doc, Suspicious_Armaments.doc, White_Fang_Info.doc, Zechs_Report.doc**

Mr. Yuy,

 

I need you to take a look at these documents and contact me as soon as possible.  I realize that you are not an official member of the Preventers, but this is urgent and your help is needed.  Thank you.

 

M. Une

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Colonel Lady Une

Preventers - Head of Department

(Phone) 5-5221-587-8770 (Fax) 6-5221-587-8772

75548 Preventers Dr., Suite 778

\----------------------------------------------------

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**Subject: greetingss from the funny farm!**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:14 P.M.]**

 

hey zechsey, noin-babe!!!

i am _gone_, as qatre can tell u, so dont mind the pointtless emails thatll clutter up ur inbox from now til meybbe 4 or 5 am  I LOVE CARROTTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

SHINGIGAMI

ps 9singing) i got a pal whos up on mars, dodo do do hes got a gal whos

 

this is hilde; duo’s abandoned the computer for now, and is currently drowning in a bucket of chocolate ice cream.  i apologise ahead of time.

 

Hilde Schbeiker

 

**From: tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**To: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**Subject: You are in trouble.**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:17 P.M.]**

No need for details; you know perfectly well what this is about.  Be assured it won't happen again.  By the way, I may not have a Gundam anymore, but there are other ways of taking revenge.

 

**From: zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**To: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**Subject: RE: greetingss from the funny farm!**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:25 P.M.]**

 

Merry Christmas to you too, Maxwell.  Miss Schbeiker, I think Lucrezia is nearly as bad as your companion now.  She hasn't resorted to e-mail yet, but if her yelling at the TV while eating Fruit Loops and playing cards with the sofa says anything....

 

Milliardo Peacecraft

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**Subject: RE: You are in trouble.**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:28 P.M.]**

AAAAHHHHH SO SCARED OF TH SILENCER!!!!!!!

 

NOT!  :p :p :p

 

alright, gonna go ATTEMPt to hack into yuy boy's account (his is the only 1 i still can't get into)

 

from shinigami, LORD ANDMASTER OF UR EMAIL, MWAHAHAHA!!1

 

**From: rdarlian@sancmail.gov**

**To: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**Subject: lonely...**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:32 P.M.]**

 

Dear Quatre,

 

I'm sorry, but I just got a sudden bout of Loneliness, and you seem to be the best person I could think of to talk to.  I love christmas, but late at night on christmas Eve, when you're all alone with nothing but a cup of hot chocolate to keep you company, it gets a little depressing.

 

~Relena Darlian

 

**From: dcatalonia@romefellar.org**

**To: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**Subject: Date**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:36 P.M.]**

 

Quatre-kun,

 

Will you be my date at the New Year’s party?

 

Dorothy Catalonia

 

**From: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**To: rdarlian@sancmail.gov**

**Subject: RE: lonely...**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:37 P.M.]**

 

Dear Relena,

 

Now you've worried me!  Trying to give comfort through a computer is so unsatisfactory, but it is the best I can do.  No, on second thought, I'll call you.  I wish Heero was there, I think that somehow he would know better then I what to do.

 

By the way, do you know anything about the shuttles all breaking down?  Wufei called me earlier, and I think he might be on to something.  Duo is starting to be suspect of several things other than e-mail break-ins.

 

Your friend,

Quatre R. Winner

 

**From: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**To: dcatalonia@romefellar.org**

**Subject: RE: Date**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:39 P.M.]**

As you wish, Miss Catalonia.  It would be my pleasure.

 

Quatre R. Winner

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**Subject: grrlfriend ^_^**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:44 P.M.]**

 

QATRE GOT A GIIIIIRLFRIEND, QUATRE GOT A GIIIIIRLFRIEND!!!

from u no who

 

**From: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**To: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**Subject: RE: grrlfriend ^_^**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:50 P.M.]**

(sigh)  You _do_ realize that this is my company e-mail account you have hacked into?  I suppose I ought to thank you, Duo, for making me realize that it is time to fire my online security expert.

 

Quatre

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**Subject: RE: grrlfriend ^_^**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:52 P.M.]**

anytime, man!!

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: hyuy@compuplanet.com**

**Subject: WHERE R U**

**Date: December 24, 197  [10:59 P.M.]**

hey heero, you dead? answer!!! reply!!1 NOW!!!

duo

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: qrwinner@winnerinc.net, tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**Subject: apology (really!)**

**Date: December 24, 197  [11:07 P.M.]**

 

hey q-man! silencer! srry 4 hacking ur email; so lets all go to L1 and rade heeros refridgerater! OOH PUDDING!!!!  byebye shinigami wants puddxing

 

**From: wchang_earth@preventers.org**

**To: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**Subject: Confess**

**Date: December 24, 197  [11:12 P.M.]**

 

Maxwell, I know you did something to the space shuttles.  Writing me a confession will speed up the process, but regardless, this is advance notification of your arrest.

 

-Chang Wufei

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: wchang_earth@preventers.org**

**Subject: RE: Confess**

**Date: December 24, 197  [11:15 P.M.]**

what?! no way!!! think u can catch me, think again!!1! be-da!

LOVE,

DUO

oh, btw i didnt do nothin to th shuttles

 

**From: tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**To: spo_water@preventers.org**

**Subject: WHASSAP**

**Date: December 24, 197  [11:22 P.M.]**

 

YO SALLY!!!  WHATS UP W/ THE WU-MAN'S WOMAN?!!!

 

hehe, hilde here; just told duo i've got a interesting pic to send to everyone....now he's trying to dismanttle my laptop, trying to stop me sending a pic of him with his hair caught in the vacuum cleaner.  what he doesn't know is...IT'S ON THE OTHER COMPUTER!!  BWAHAHAHAHA!  okay sally i'll leave you alone now, see ya!

 

~Hilde

 

**From: spo_water@preventers.org**

**To: lucrezia.noin.peacecraft@marsmail.net**

**Subject: Merry Christmas**

**Date: December 24, 197  [11:34 P.M.]**

 

Dear Noin,

 

It's a bit late, but Merry Christmas!  Wufei refuses to acknowledge the existence of Christmas, so I decided to write holiday greetings while he's busy creating more work for himself.

 

How are things up on Phobos?  Much better than here, I hope; I'm sure there are more interesting ways of spending my time on this night of ‘peace and goodwill’ than working on a Preventer spacecraft and listening to Wufei rant.  However, I am bound and determined to enjoy Christmas anyway, and I have made it a personal mission to one day get Wufei to call me by my name ('woman' tends to get repetitious).  Well, he's just started yelling about injustice again.  I'll see you soon, hopefully.

 

Sally

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: spo_water@preventers.org**

**Subject: huggs n kissess!!!**

**Date: December 24, 197  [11:39 P.M.]**

 

awwwwww does lil sally baby need some LOVE??!  HERES A BUNDLE!!!  XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  tell wu-man merry chrismas from his braded AMERICAN homeboy!!

love, duo

 

**From: lucrezia.noin.peacecraft@marsmail.net**

**To: spo_water@preventers.org**

**Subject: RE: Merry Christmas**

**Date: December 24, 197  [11:46 P.M.]**

 

Sally,

 

Merry Christmas.  I am afraid Lucrezia is somewhat...overexcited right now, and if you get any e-mails from Maxwell (don't worry, I'm sure you will, if you haven't already), you will know what I mean.  We are all fine up here, although it sounds like you are having a tough time of it.  But keep your spirits up - it is Christmas, after all, and from what I hear, your assignment ends soon.

 

Milliardo Peacecraft

 

P.S. The Winner boy is circulating the suggestion that we "crash" Maxwell's home for New Year's.  I suggest that you come up with an excuse and bring Chang.

 

**From: spo_water@preventers.org**

**To: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**Subject: RE: huggs n kissess!!!**

**Date: December 24, 197  [11:47 P.M.]**

Duo Maxwell...I happen to find it disturbing that you responded to a message I DID NOT send you.

 

Thanks for the sentiment, though.

 

Sally Po

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: descendant_of_khushrenada@fashiongirlz.com, mune@preventers.org**

**Subject: cristmas dreams ^_~**

**Date: December 24, 197  [11:51 P.M.]**

**Attachments: christmasdreams.mp3**

 

hey une, marie

merri cristmas babes!!1 im so hyper is not even funny. well i didnt bother getting u guys presents (after all u BOTH tryed to kill me) but heres a lil mp3 i found somewhere calls cristmas dreams. enjoy!!

he runs he hides but he never lies,

DUO MAXWELL!!!!  (pilot of th former deathsythe)

 

**From: mune@preventers.org**

**To: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**Subject: Reminder**

**Date: December 24, 197  [11:54 P.M.]**

Allow me to remind you, Maxwell, that Preventers e-mail is meant for work-related messages only.  Also, I appreciate correct use of language in my correspondence with others.

 

M. Une

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Colonel Lady Une

Preventers - Head of Department

(Phone) 5-5221-587-8770 (Fax) 6-5221-587-8772

75548 Preventers Dr., Suite 778

\----------------------------------------------------

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: mune@preventers.org**

**Subject: RE: Reminder**

**Date: December 24, 197  [11:56 P.M.]**

THIS IS A WORK-RELATED MESSAGE.

 

I even changed the font just for you, Une! ^_~

 

Love,

Duo

 

P.S. I really can type well, see?  Boo on you! but tha's no fun; sides, im gettin sleepy.........

 

**From: schbeikergal@maxwell.com**

**To: hyuy@compuplanet.com, lucrezia.noin.peacecraft@marsmail.net, qrwinner@winnerinc.net, spo_water@preventers.org, tbarton@ringleytroupe.org, zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**Subject: congradulate me!**

**Date: December 25, 197  [12:04 A.M.]**

everyone

 

CONGRAGULATE ME!  i just slipped Duo some stuff in his coke; now he's sleeping like a baby on the floor by the comp.  he looks so cute when he's asleep..... *giggle*

 

much christmas love,

Hilde Schbeiker, shinigami's bride

 

p.s. i never knew he made such a good foot-rest

 

Hilde

 

**From: spo_water@preventers.org**

**To: schbeikergal@maxwell.com**

**Subject: RE: congradulate me!**

**Date: December 25, 197  [12:06 A.M.]**

 

I find myself snickering gleefully.  Heh, Wufei is giving me a strange look.

 

Sally

**From: qrwinner@winnerinc.net**

**To: schbeikergal@maxwell.com**

**Subject: RE: congradulate me!**

**Date: December 25, 197  [12:06 A.M.]**

Oh my.  I hope you haven't hurt him, Hilde.

 

Quatre

**From: lucrezia.noin.peacecraft@marsmail.net**

**To: schbeikergal@maxwell.com**

**Subject: RE: congradulate me!**

**Date: December 25, 197  [12:15 A.M.]**

 

HAHAHA!!!

 

**From: tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**To: schbeikergal@maxwell.com**

**Subject: RE: congradulate me!**

**Date: December 25, 197  [12:17 A.M.]**

Good.

 

**From: zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**To: qrwinner@winnerinc.net, rdarlian@sancmail.gov, spo_water@preventers.org, tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**Subject: Mild revenge, you could say.**

**Date: December 25, 197  [12:36 A.M.]**

**Attachments: DuoHilde_Snuggle.jpg**

 

Everyone,

 

Here is a JPEG I have of Miss Schbeiker snuggling with Maxwell while he is still semi-conscious.  Don't ask for details, I used my Web-camera and some, shall we say, restricted technology.  --Lucrezia just ran in shouting about intruders; I had better go rescue the carolers before she resurrects her old Taurus.

 

Zechs Merquise

 

**From: wchang_earth@preventers.org**

**To: hyuy@compuplanet.com**

**Subject: Contact Chang**

**Date: December 25, 197  [12:39 A.M.]**

 

Heero

 

I am having trouble reaching you.  Contact me as soon as you get this message.  I must get back to work, but the woman insists that I inquire when you are going to marry Relena.

 

-Chang Wufei

 

**From: tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**To: spo_water@preventers.org**

**Subject: Hi**

**Date: December 25, 197  [12:45 A.M.]**

 

Dear Sally,

 

I must say, it's somewhat peaceful sitting in a dark room this late, writing e-mails while the party in the other room gradually winds down.  I'm not sure if you know about what Duo has been up to, but I have resolved to send nothing private via e-mail again.

 

Anyway, it's getting quiet in the other room.  Everyone must be falling asleep while watching the Scrooge marathon on TV.  I hope you're having a good holiday with Wufei.  Or is that too much of a stretch? [smile]  Oops, Cathy just walked in.  I'll talk to you later, Sally.

 

Trowa Barton

 

P.S. You know, I think I _will_ head over to Duo's this New Year.

 

**From: tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**To: spo_water@preventers.org**

**Subject: Greetings**

**Date: December 25, 197  [12:52 A.M.]**

 

Hello again, Sally.  I'll take a leaf out of Maxwell's book and use Barton to send my own Christmas greetings.  I must say, I am pretty impressed with myself for being able to do it from Mars.  Lucrezia has crashed by now, and I, somewhat unwisely, decided to try some of her Fruit Loops.  I am going to go find a chatroom now.

 

Zechs Merquise

 

**From: spo_water@preventers.org**

**To: tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**Subject: Security breach...**

**Date: December 25, 197  [1:02 A.M.]**

I think I see what you mean, Trowa.  I got two messages from "tbarton@ringleytroupe.org" that were obviously written by Duo and Milliardo.  I'll have Wufei write up a new security program.  Or I'll ask Heero to, if he ever shows up.

 

Just out of curiosity, do you have any idea where Heero is?  Wufei is getting very frustrated. :)

 

Sally Po

 

P.S. I'm calling it a night.  Wufei can pull an all-nighter if he wants, but this gal needs her beauty sleep.

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: descendant_of_khushrenada@fashiongirlz.com, hyuy@compuplanet.com, lucrezia.noin.peacecraft@marsmail.net, qrwinner@winnerinc.net, rdarlian@sancmail.gov, spo_water@preventers.org, tbarton@ringleytroupe.org, wchang_earth@preventers.org, zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**Subject: BEWARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Date: December 25, 197  [1:20 A.M.]**

 

yall-

beware, im wakin up.....i shall resume my piracy once i make hilde PAY! maybe ill make her eate mashedup carrots

AND U TO ZECHS!!!!  i SAW THAT PIC YOU SENT TO EVERYONE!

maxwell, NOT the cofffee!

 

**From: schbeikergal@maxwell.com**

**To: hyuy@compuplanet.com, lucrezia.noin.peacecraft@marsmail.net, qrwinner@winnerinc.net, rdarlian@sancmail.gov, spo_water@preventers.org, tbarton@ringleytroupe.org, zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**Subject: [No subject]**

**Date: December 25, 197  [1:37 A.M.]**

**Attachments: vaccuum.jpg**

 

hey guys,

 

this is the pic I promised sally (like hours ago, oops!), I thought everyone else would enjoy it to.  ack  dyuo hgjust wa;lked in

 

**From: descendant_of_khushrenada@fashiongirlz.com**

**To: dcatalonia@romefellar.org, lucrezia.noin.peacecraft@marsmail.net, qrwinner@winnerinc.net, rdarlian@sancmail.gov, schbeikergal@maxwell.com, shinigami@maxwell.com, spo_water@preventers.org, tbarton@ringleytroupe.org, wchang_earth@preventers.org, zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**Subject: good night**

**Date: December 25, 197  [1:45 A.M.]**

 

h'lo minna-san

 

its been amusing reading everyone’s email exchange (thanks, mr. peacecraft) while listening to christmas dreams mp3 (arigatou mr. duo), but now lady une making me go to bed, so i say merry christmas and good night.  gomen for last chrismas, glad ur having fun now.

 

Mariemaia Khushrenada

 

p.s. i got both jpegs, thank you mr. peacecraft and miss hilde

 

**From: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**To: dcatalonia@romefellar.org, descendant_of_khushrenada@fashiongirlz.com, hyuy@compuplanet.com, lucrezia.noin.peacecraft@marsmail.net, mune@preventers.org, qrwinner@winnerinc.net, rdarlian@sancmail.gov, spo_water@preventers.org, tbarton@ringleytroupe.org, wchang_earth@preventers.org, zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**Subject: DONT OPEN ANYMORE PICS**

**Date: December 25, 197  [1:47 A.M.]**

 

NOBODIE OPEN ANYMORE PICS OF ME  IF YOU DO, OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!

SHINIGAMI

 

**From: schbeikergal@maxwell.com**

**To: hyuy@compuplanet.com, lucrezia.noin.peacecraft@marsmail.net, qrwinner@winnerinc.net, rdarlian@sancmail.gov, spo_water@preventers.org, tbarton@ringleytroupe.org, zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**Subject: embarassing duo pics**

**Date: December 25, 197  [2:09 A.M.]**

**Attachments: adorable.jpg, braid.jpg, catyowl.jpg, cokemachine.jpg, dunktank.jpg, fencing.jpg, fluffy.jpg, lampshade.jpg, midnight.jpg, mowgrass.jpg, pudding.jpg, toiletpaper.jpg**

 

while duo's unbraiding his hair from the telephone chord, here's a slew of embarassing pics i've collected of him!

 

love,

Hilde

 

**From: tbarton@ringleytroupe.org**

**To: shinigami@maxwell.com**

**Subject: Ha ha ha ha!**

**Date: December 25, 197  [2:35 A.M.]**

 

Duo,

 

Get ready to carry out your threat, because I opened every single one of those attachments with great relish.  Those highly amusing images are now being printed out and passed around to the remainder of the troupe.

 

Trowa

 

**From: schbeikergal@maxwell.com**

**To: hyuy@compuplanet.com, lucrezia.noin.peacecraft@marsmail.net, qrwinner@winnerinc.net, rdarlian@sancmail.gov, spo_water@preventers.org, tbarton@ringleytroupe.org, zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**Subject: sleepy duo**

**Date: December 25, 197  [4:28 A.M.]**

**Attachments: asleep.qmovi**

 

i know no one's probably still awake, but here's another christmas present - a video clip of duo SLEEPING.  i didn't drug him again, i was just reading some fruits basket fanfiction and turned around to find duo SLEEPING.  on the floor, hugging the cereal box, with cheerios stuck in his hair and smears of chocolate ice cream on his face...my baby's adorable.

 

your sleepy friend,

Hilde

 

p.s. Merry Christmas everyone

 

**From: hyuy@compuplanet.com**

**To: dcatalonia@romefellar.org, descendant_of_khushrenada@fashiongirlz.com, lucrezia.noin.peacecraft@marsmail.net, mune@preventers.org, qrwinner@winnerinc.net, rdarlian@sancmail.gov, schbeikergal@maxwell.com, shinigami@maxwell.com, spo_water@preventers.org, tbarton@ringleytroupe.org, wchang_earth@preventers.org, zechs_milliardo@epyon.net**

**Subject: Leave me alone**

**Date: December 25, 197  [10:47 A.M.]**

 

Was on vacation with no computer (intentional).  Am not dead.  Arrived home 6:11 A.M. 12-25-97, slept, checked e-mail.  Was not aware of 04's Christmas party.  Looked at docs: Une making big deal of nothing, as usual.  Shuttle breakdowns to prevent vice foreign minister from following.  Very relaxing weekend with no 02.  Will see all at next party.

 

02, please explain pictures, esp. fish food.

 

Pilot 01

[Codename: Heero Yuy]

 

**From: hyuy@compuplanet.com**

**To: rdarlian@sancmail.gov**

**Subject: Arrangements**

**Date: December 25, 197  [10:52 A.M.]**

I am not sure of your preferences.  I must ask you to plan the wedding.

 

Heero


End file.
